Backpack suction/blower apparatus are used in park grounds, public green areas, private gardens and the like to blow leaves together or away. A blower is driven by a drive motor configured especially as an internal combustion engine. The blower pushes an air flow through a blower tube which is guided by an operator. The blower tube is directed toward the ground surface to be worked and the air flow to blow leaves together or the like can be directed in a desired manner.
Suitable suction/blower apparatus include a blower unit in which a blower is mounted with a blower tube as well as a drive motor for the blower. The blower tube is connected to the blower and is guided out of the apparatus. The blower unit is mounted on a back carrier frame as part of the suction/blower apparatus. The entire unit can be carried ergonomically favorably by an operator during the work procedure on the back by means of the back carrier frame. An intake opening of the blower unit faces toward the back of the operator, that is, a corresponding back plate of the back carrier frame. For an unhindered induction of air, a spacing is provided in the region of the intake opening between the blower unit and the back carrier frame. This spacing forms, at least approximately, an all-around intake gap in the elevation and lateral directions.
The operation of a suction/blower apparatus in the above-mentioned embodiment can lead to a considerable development of noise. This noise can reach an unwanted high level especially when the apparatus is used in populated areas.